Minecraft: Survival
by olliboy123
Summary: This is the story of a teen named Steve Diamon. Learn the truth about all of Minecraft, and the reason why a guy who looks like him, is trying to kill him. Join him, in his adventures of the Craftapoclypse.
1. Prologue To The Apocolypse

Minecraft: Survival

Prologue to the apocalypse

Have you ever imagined a world with world order, terrorism, and Zombies that will try to deliciously tear your guts out? I don't think so. Out here, we got to go to villages that are under attack, and if we're lucky, we could save them. You're lucky your world isn't like ours.

Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Steve Diamon, and this is the story of how things came to be. It all started when I was born, the day all this started. I could hear screams coming from the outside of my mother's womb, and I could feel something dead next to me; my brother. I was born inside some kind of bunker, defended by dispensers, arrows, and obsidian. Until one of those things bit my mother on the neck, and the doctors were forced to take me away. 5 weeks later, or 35 minutes in your world, the underground government confirmed these were Zombies. They started offering to take away infants so they could be trained to protect, for the greater good. Most people refused, but those who refused had to have their infants taken way, including me.

15 years later: My first job had arrived, so let's hope all that training paid off. They rounded us up against the blast doors of the fortress we were kept in for 15 years. "All right graduates, today's the day. You have all worked really hard to train to make this world a better place. I am very proud of you all. From now on, you can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, I don't even care. You will all be given 50 emeralds to spend at least a decent apartment. Week days, are your days off. Weekends, are your days in the task force. Any questions?" Sky Budder, the most undisciplined one of the team, said without hesitation to the commander, "So that's it? 15 years of torture and you just release us? This is pathetic." The commander left an angry look in his eye and said to Sky, "So keeping you all away from danger, and preparing you for it, is torture? Look who's talking you ungrateful maggot." "Oooooooooooo" said the rest of the team. I didn't though, I just stood there looking at the wall while trying to focus on the mission. I hate Sky, and if I had a choice, I'd stuff a piece of butter up his..! Nevermind.

It wasn't torture. On weekends, we could do whatever we want, like your world. On the five days of training each week, we were given a lesson for the day. Here is a list.

Monday: Enemy biology. Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, Spiders, Endermen, etc.

Tuesday: Target practise. They'd often capture the enemies, and we use bows as target practise.

Wednesday: Science. We'd learn about ores and materials around the world. My favourite subject was Redstone.

Thursday: History lessons.

Friday: First aid.

So, now you know how all this works. I will have my moment one day. By Notch I will.


	2. Chapter 2: Backstories

Chapter 1: Backstories

We were on a boat. Five of us, side by side, looking at a horizon with flesh eating Zombies. Their names were:

Agent: 346, Felix "Stampy" Cat

Agent: 457, Dan "Diamond" Carter

Agent: 568, Sky "Butter" Budder

Agent: 679, Alex "Squid" Nugget

And of course, me, Steve Diamon.

It was the middle of 2.00am, and none of us were talking. Until Sky cut in to Dan, "So how did you end up here? Mission report says that you worked with a scientist." "I did." Answered Dan. "One night, Dr. Elmer Trayaurus worked on some kind of potion that could mutate a normal Zombie, until the thing attacked him. I was forced to go to the lab because a bunch of Hazmat Teams had the lab in Quarantine, and I took the thing out. I initially thought that the satellite cannons I used took it out, and the radiation with it. The night after, a herd of Creepers took down the lab, and I was the only survivor." All of us looked in shock. "Dan, I'm so sorry." I said to him. "Don't be." said Dan. Felix looked at everyone and asked, "Who wants to hear my backstory?" All of us nodded. "Fire away." said Alex. "It all started when me and my friend, Lee, were building a spaceship. We eventually got to space, and while I was in Hypersleep, Lee was bitten and turned into a Zombie, and I was forced to take him down. The spaceship crash landed near a massive tropical paradise, and I lived there ever since." "Don't forget me! The crash destroyed my Sky Island!" Alex mentioned. "Well it wasn't intentionally my fault!" Felix responded. I had to stop the argument. "Guys, cut it out! I understand that three of you had a bad past, but let's all forget about it! OK?" Three of them nodded.

We were nearly there, and we could hear the moaning and groaning of Zombies banging on Village houses. We laughed a bit when we saw a idiot Zombie fall into the lava of one of the Blacksmith houses. Our mission was ready. We were ready.

_Well, that's it for the first chapter! Thank you all for the support you gave for the Prologue, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the way. Give a review, follow it if you want give an idea, if you give a bad review, it's okay because I can respect other peoples opinions. Peace out!_


End file.
